Nothing More Than a Head Injury
by Donnie'sTwilight
Summary: Donnie is kidnapped by the Shredder and Shredder does the one thing that the brainy turtle does not need. When a brother in arms turns to the dark side, it's up to the others to figure out a way to get their purple-clad brother back.
1. An Unnamed Tragedy

_**Nothing More Than a Head Injury**_

**Title: **Nothing More Than a Head Injury

**Author: **Donnie'sTwilight

**Summary:** Donnie is kidnapped by the Shredder and Shredder does the one thing that the brainy turtle does not need. When a brother in arms turns to the dark side, it's up to the others to figure out a way to get their purple-clad brother back.

**Pairings: **April/Don

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Turtles. I wish, but I don't. If I did, I wouldn't be typing this on my slow laptop

* * *

**Chapter 1:** An Unnamed Tragedy

**POV: **April's

I kept looking back at the clock in my apartment. God, this was the first date that Donnie would've been late to. He was so good with keeping an eye on the time to know when to leave so he'd get here on time. Now, he was late. I was nervous, too. I had over-heard a conversation I probably shouldn't have been listening to earlier. That was a part of it.

Donnie had been talking to Raph, which they had been doing quite often. Sure, I knew that now Donnie and Raph were on good terms ever since a few weeks ago when Donnie had been jumped by the Foot Clan and Raph had helped Donnie greatly with his healing. So, I could understand why Donnie would go to Raph for a subject on this. But I wasn't sure what Raph could possibly know about marriage.

Yeah, Donnie had been planning with Raph on how he could propose to me at our next date. And it just happened to be tonight. God, was I ready? Was that why I was nervous? Was I ready for marriage? Or was I just wary of marrying Donnie-the definition of a perfect boyfriend and best friend for years before? Did I want to marry Donnie?

After it had been an hour and Donnie still hadn't shown, I decided that he probably just forgot about it tonight and that I should call him. But deep inside, I was mad at him. How could he have forgotten a date where he was going to propose to his girlfriend of three years? He was the one who made the date, too! If anyone had an excuse for forgetting, it was me. I wasn't the one who planned this one.

And to think, I had gotten all dressed for nothing! I decided to call Donnie anyway. If Donnie didn't answer, I would call _one _of his brothers and talk to one of them. And if they told me that Donnie was busy working on a project of his, I'd go to bed and forget about saying yes to his proposal. If they said he was sleeping, then I'd just go over there and break up with him. If they said he was out, I'd wait in the lair for him to get back and I'd yell at him.

I called Donnie's phone. It didn't ring at all, which meant it was probably dead, which wasn't like Donnie. I sighed and rolled my eyes. I decided to call Raph first since he probably knew where Donnie was. His phone rang twice before Raph picked up.

"Hey, Ape. What's up?" he wondered.

"Where's Donnie?" I asked.

"You mean, he isn't with you?" he wondered. What?

"No, what do you mean?" I demanded.

"He left the lair two hours ago," he told me. "He said he was going straight to your house. He isn't there yet?"

"No, he isn't," I sighed. "I tried calling him, but he wouldn't pick up."

"April, if there's one thing you should know, the only way he doesn't pick up is if he's too injured to reach for it or it was broken somehow. He answers every call, no matter who it is," Raph told me. "And his phone was fine when he left."

"What do you mean?" I worried. Had something happened to Donnie?

"Ape, if he didn't answer, that means that something seriously bad happened," Raph growled. My eyes widened.

"We have to go find him!" I cried. Wow, Donnie was probably in grave danger and I was thinking about breaking up with him for not showing up to our date. I was a bad person.

"I'll get Leo and Mikey. We'll meet you at your apartment in maybe twenty minutes? It depends on how fast Mikey feels like sprinting tonight," Raph ordered. "Stay there."

"Okay. Just hurry," I whispered, biting my lip.

"We'll find him, April," he assured me. "We always do." I nodded, tears welling up in my eyes. Oh, man. I hope we find him. I wouldn't be able to take it if Donnie didn't make it. I said goodbye to Raph and hung up before he could say anything. I sat down in the chair I had been sitting in for the past hour and cried into my hands, not caring if my makeup got messed up. Why did it matter anymore?!

A little bit later, I hadn't even known they had shown up until I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I jerked around in shock, really hoping for it to be Donnie. It was Raph, Mikey, Leo, Splinter, and Casey. I bit my lip, shaking my head sadly. They didn't get what I was doing. Then I closed my eyes and ran into Raph and cried into his plastron. He wrapped his arms around me, and hugged me, stroking my back.

"April, it's going to be okay," Raph whispered and I felt his head laying on mine. "We always make it out alive. Trust me. Donnie's going to make it."

"I sure hope so," I breathed, pulling out of Raph's embrace. I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand, my eyes stinging with the tears I knew were still there. "Let's go."

We all split up throughout all of New York, each of us covering a large portion of area in the huge city. It was all going fine until I freaked out and no one was around to comfort me. But my freak out did me a good thing. I found Donnie's shattered phone laying under the light layer of snow that was falling. I ran over to it and looked at it carefully. The screen was all cracked and parts of the back laid on the ground. The thing that really scared me was that in between the cracks in the strong plastic, there was a little bit of blood. As I looked, I saw that there was blood on the wall of the alley I was in and there was little droplets of blood throughout the alley. I tried following them, but it looked like Donnie's captors and apparent attackers had taken him into a car and drove off.

I called the line that all of the others were on. "S'up, April?" Casey asked.

"I found Donnie's phone," I told them. "But, it's kind of ugly here. Lots of blood, like he was attacked in the alley I'm in and broken his phone with the force of the way they slammed him into the wall. I swear, there is blood all over the wall and on the ground. I tried following it, but it stopped at the street, where they must have taken him into a car and driven off."

"God. We're homing into your signal now. We'll meet you there," Raph sighed. I agreed to that, wanting them to check this out. I may have been the owner to an antique shop, but the two guys I've dated have caused this sometimes to bad people. And also, Donnie was the person who always went to investigate the crime scenes and I usually tag along.

They made it here and checked it out. My idea seemed the most likely possibility that we could come up with.

"Okay, let's think here," Raph said, usually that was Donnie's line when we found something that could help us into finding one of our family or friends. "Who do we know that would do something to one of us?"

"Karai," I piped up, getting a glare from Leo, but who cared? She had hurt Donnie in the past. "The Foot Clan."

"Baxter Stockman," Leo said.

"The Rat King," I spoke again, taking a story they had told me a while back.

"He's dead, April," Mikey sighed. I nodded, taking in that information.

"The Purple Dragons," Casey snarled.

"Bishop," Leo offered.

"Any mad scientist," I sighed.

"Any common street thug," Casey muttered, taking the gang activity, hoping it was just a gang who did this.

"The Shredder," Splinter said the name that killed me. Oh, please don't let it be Shredder. If Shredder has Donnie, Donnie's done for! "I mean, look at it logically. Baxter Stockman, the Purple Dragons, Karai, the Foot Clan, all of those people work for the Shredder. Almost all of the signs point to his doing, or if someone is deciding to act for themselves against the Shredder."

"It's probably either Bishop or Shredder," I whispered. We all nodded. "Oh, god, no."

"We'll find him, Ape," Mikey spoke up.

"Yeah, we'll find him. But what if we find him dead at the hands of Bishop or the Shredder?" I yelled at Mikey. He flinched.

"Mike, it's probably best not to try and comfort her now," Casey told Mikey. "She's most likely not going to find any comfort in any of us right now." Mikey nodded in agreement. I glared between the two of them, both of them making me really mad.


	2. No Words For How Evil Some People Were

**POV: **_Donnie's_

**Pairings: **_April/Don_

**AN: **_This is Don's point of view on what happened during the attack and why he went missing all of a sudden._

* * *

**Chapter 2:** _No Words For How Evil Some People Were_

I was so glad that I was finally going to propose to April after three long years of just going out on dates. I just really hoped that April would say yes. If not, I'd have to deal with the rejection rather than get mad at her. I didn't want to make her unhappy. That's one of the last things I need right now. I had a lot to deal with lately. Planning out how to propose to April was just one of the many things I had on my mind. What with the Shredder planning to attack again, this time knowing to take out all of the sewers, and dealing with the Kraang, who were still around. I swear, just by being who we are and having the past we did, we had a lot of guys after us. The Purple Dragons were just fun to take out, so that may explain why they're out to get us, along with the Foot Clan. Those groups of bad guys are fun, except when they bring in their bosses. Well, Fong was the boss of the Purple Dragons, and he was easy to take out. Shredder and Karai, not so much.

I said goodbye to my brothers as I walked out of the lair. I had everything I needed. I had my bag of stuff I always dragged along, except it was for emergencies. I had my T-phone in there, my Bo-staff-which I had figured out a way to extend longer and retract shorter, lots of medical supplies, and of course, the little box that had the ring I had bought April. I held the bouquet of yellow flowers in my hand. It was wrapped in purple and white ribbon. I knew she had started to like the color purple ever since she met me. I found that it was quite an honor, even if it was just a color. It meant a lot more to me than it might mean to Raph, or Mikey. They wouldn't understand why I felt the way I did.

I finally reached the manhole and climbed out. I slid the cover back on and took a deep breath. Okay, I was going to make it to April's apartment. I was going to take her to her favorite restaurant, and then when I took her home and she invited me in later, like she always did, I would propose to her. Hmm, would it work out that well? I sure hope it will.

By the time I was halfway to her house, fifteen minutes away and I had a half an hour left before I was supposed to be there, a display window of a jewelry store caught my eye. I sucked in a sharp breath as I ran over to it. It was so beautiful. I wanted to get it for April. Only two minutes to walk in, buy it, and walk back out. It wouldn't take that long. I wasn't about to be late to the most important date of my life. I had never been late to a date in my life. I wasn't about to start now.

I walked in casually, putting the flowers in the bag, trusting that it was cool enough to keep the flowers okay for two minutes while I bought the necklace. I stepped up to the counter, no one there. I rang the bell on the counter once, and stood back, waiting. This dude better not make me late to my date. If he did, I'd find him later, and I'd be carrying a Bo-staff with his name on it. And trust me, he did not want to see me angry.

Finally, a girl dressed in black walked up to the counter. It looked like she was wearing half of the store. "How may I help you, Donatello? Looking for something for your soon-to-be fiancée?" a familiar voice purred.

"Karai!" I spat. "What are you doing here? Leo's back at the lair."

"I have more important matters to attend to," she chuckled. "More important than your brother." She whistled and snapped her fingers. I looked around the store, turning in circles as Foot ninja after Foot ninja busted into the shop and surround me.

"I don't have time for this. If I'm late, April's going to kill me," I cried.

"But, my men might beat her to it," she told me. "Take him out while I go tell my dad that I caught him."

"Sorry, but I have a date to catch," I said sarcastically, like any fake hero in a movie that gets caught and say that they have to be somewhere right before they beat down all of their attackers. I was staying up too late with Mikey and watching such stupid movies. It was rubbing off on me and that was scary.

I pulled my Bo-staff out of my bag and extended it so it was the right length. I spun it around in my fingers, getting used to it again like I had to do every time I practiced or used my Bo-staff. Then I whipped it around, taking out every Foot ninja in the room. I was a lot better than my brothers, but they don't know it. I certainly do. I stepped over the fallen ninjas in black as I walked out. I pulled out my T-phone as I slipped my Bo-staff onto my belt. I had to call April and apologize for being late. I just hoped she would understand my reason. Surely, she wouldn't turn her back on the fact that the Foot Clan had _tried_ to attack me.

As I was moving my fingers over the little device, something suddenly whizzed past me and crushed my T-phone into the wall, cracking the screen before it fell to the ground. But what offended me is that the little pocket knife slit my hand, as well. That wasn't cool! I turned around and found Karai sitting atop the rooftop I had just past. I growled.

"You're not escaping, Donatello. You're trapped," she snarled. "I don't care if you're late to your precious date with April O'Neil. She can die and rot next to your grave."

"Karai, please, spare my life," I breathed, knowing she'd hear.

"And let you propose? Ha! If you propose and then I kill you, the blow will be so much worse to her precious heart," Karai sneered.

"You're a monster," I growled.

"And so are you and your brothers, along with your sensei, Splinter," she laughed. "You've always been monsters to the world. Now, are you ready?"

"For what?" I demanded. I was too slow to have seen that she held a dart in her hand with a little green substance in the end. But I saw it as it sunk into my arm, drawing blood and making my limbs go numb.

"That wasn't fair," I mumbled, the stuff already taking over.

"Whoever said I fight fair?" she laughed.

Her eyes flashed to the alley next to me, well, I was in front of the alley. I looked into it and was met with a blow to the face from Shredder. Oh, shell! I clumsily drew my Bo-staff and he let me, surprisingly. It looked like he and his evil daughter were having a fun time seeing me struggle with the knock-out medicine that was injected straight into an artery in my arm. I aimed a kick at Shredder and he blocked it. I gradually forced him backwards, him not knowing. Or maybe he did. I'm not quite sure of anything anymore.

When Shredder had his back to the wall, he laughed. "You've led yourself to your demise, Donatello. Your brothers are next, then your sensei, and then your precious April," he told me. That was when it really started kicking in. My legs grew weak and he laughed at me. He took my shell and slammed my shell and head into the wall. I felt blood drip down the back of my head gradually, and I felt the scratches on my shell. I slumped to the ground as my whole world went black. My last thought was that I hoped April went to the lair the minute she realized that something was wrong.


	3. A Big Mistake

**POV: **_Karai's_

**Pairings: **_none_

* * *

**Chapter** 3:_ A Big Mistake_

I wasn't sure what my father had planned for the injured and bloody turtle. I watched with careful eyes. He must be up to something.

"What use could you possibly have for him?" I asked as he began wrapping Donatello's bleeding head.

"He will be our bait to find out where the turtles are exactly hiding in the sewers," he told me. "We need him. We can't let him die."

"Uh, have you forgotten that he's bound by honor to his family and friends? He'd never reveal the location of it," I snapped. He turned his head to glare at me.

"It's easy. He'll have a tracking device implanted in him, one that I found in his bag. His own creations will be used against him this time. We just send him home and we'll follow the signal," he sighed, as if I was missing the obvious. Okay, it was a little obvious. But I spotted one little mistake.

"Won't he find it suspicious that we kidnapped him and just let him go? He'll know something is up," I pointed out.

"We send him out before he wakes up," he stated.

"It's a little too late for that," I moaned as I saw Donatello's head move. Shredder backed up and so did I. We knew what was coming. He'd jump up, and try to get out of the room.

"I sure hope you got that tracking device in him already," I whispered.

Donatello blinked his eyes a bit before sitting up. He was a lot slower than a ninja should be. He could obviously tell that he wasn't at home. Why wasn't he doing anything?

He spotted us. "Who are you guys?" he asked lazily.

That question brought me up short. He knew exactly who we were. We're the two of his greatest arch nemeses. He was just acting stupid to save his life. But his stupidity wasn't about to be met with friendly actions. I gripped the hilt of my katana and Shredder stopped me, wrapping his hand all the way around my wrist.

"Who are you?" Shredder questioned, stooping to Donatello's level.

"I don't know. Who am I?" Donatello wondered.

"He's just acting stupid, trying to get you to play his game. The minute we think that he actually is stupid, he'll strike. He'll wait until we're vulnerable. His brother, Leonardo, has done this on me before. I see where Donatello has gotten it from," I told my dad.

"Who's Leonardo? Who's Donatello?" Donatello asked us. "Are they friends of mine?"

"I see what you mean. You say he's the smartest?" Shredder asked me and I nodded. "He is smart enough to try and get us to play. For now, we play along. But, we will always be on edge, careful so we know he's not going to attack. If he can pull this off for a week, which I am very certain that he will not be able to resist snapping, then I will start to believe. He is the weakest, the worst fighter of his brother. His brothers would be able to outlast him at this game, but not by long. I'm only expecting two and a half weeks out of Leonardo or Raphael, and a week and a half from Michelangelo. If he can outlast any of my expectations for his stronger brothers, then I will lean towards the option that he might not be playing with us."

"But, father, what if his brothers set this all up? His brothers set him up to get inside and then take our plans for the attack on his family. He'd also attack. Or maybe this isn't Donatello. He took out all of the Foot ninjas surrounding him. It could be one of his brothers," I pointed out.

"Okay. We keep him for a month. If he can keep it up that long, we can trust that he is not playing. No one is able to pull this off longer than a month. No one's smart enough to be dumb enough to convince someone that they truly are dumb. It's just not possible," he agreed.

As I went towards the door, which was on the other side of the room, I walked by where Donatello was playing with his toes. I slapped him across the face before I left. He looked genuinely shocked that I would do such a thing. I almost believed that he had no idea what was going on. Almost. He did have a way of pulling things off the way he wanted them to go. Except for his plan to propose to his precious April. That reminded me of something I had to go do. I had to set the trap, lead them all in. I'd lead all of them here and trap them inside. While my dad was busy, I'd chain Donatello up somewhere hidden in the building and I'd kill them all myself. I could pull this off.

I went to April's apartment. What a surprise. She wasn't there. The turtles were probably comforting her in their lair, wherever it was down in the sewers. I sighed. She was probably in tears. I smiled at the thought. Of course the girl in the twisted relationship would miss him. I'm betting she was crying because Donatello was late. Well, he might be a month late. I wondered if she was contemplating dumping him. I would laugh if she did.

I climbed up to the fire escape leading into her apartment. I crouched down so no one would see me. I took out one of my pocket knives and used it to pick the lock on the window. I was almost there when I felt the point of a katana poking me in the back of the neck.

"Ha-ha. If you kill me, you'll never find your brother, Leonardo," I laughed.

I felt Leonardo grab me by the back of my black shirt. He lifted me off of the ground. "Whoever said I was Fearless?" a deep voice growled. I knew that it was Raphael. Who else would call Leonardo 'Fearless?' Raphael actually did live without fears-that I knew of-but Leonardo wasn't anywhere close to being fearless.

"Raphael, so nice to see you again," I teased.

"Don't test my patience," he growled and dropped me. I landed in a crouch before standing up and turning to look at Raphael. He was my height. It also looked like his mask was wet around the edges of his eyes. Had he been crying? That meant that everyone else was. Raphael didn't cry. If his brother being kidnapped caused him to cry, that meant that it was affecting them too seriously.

"Oh, has the brave fighter finally come to his senses and cried about his missing brother? How pathetic," I laughed.

I saw his fists clench at his side and his jaw locked. His eyes reverted to slits as he glared at me, his green eyes piercing. "You tell me where Donnie is, or I will throw you from this fire escape," he snarled.

"It won't hurt me since I'm a better ninja than you are," I told him. I could clearly remember when we had fought on a rooftop about this high up. I had delivered deadly blows to him and I had kicked him off of the roof when he was flat on the roof. He had dislocated his shoulder, from what I heard. Donatello, of course, had been there to reset Raphael's shoulder in the right place. Before I had left, I had seen Donatello come sprinting down the street with his bag slamming into his thigh and his Bo-staff dragging on the ground. It didn't slow him down. Obviously, he had witnessed Raphael's fall and had freaked out. Leonardo had been nowhere in sight. See? He did fear things. He feared that his brother had died and had fled the scene of the crime. "I, at least, can land on my feet."

He snarled and grabbed me by the neck, lifting me up against the ground and holding me to the window. I held my breath, cutting off air flow in a very instinctual manner. Shredder had taught me that trick. If you don't breathe, there's no air to cut off. It makes enemies think you're dead and leave. Then, you make it out okay.

Someone yanked me in through the window and slammed me to the floor. I felt someone kick the side of my stomach and I winced, knowing they were all mad and upset. Well, furious seemed to be a better word for this situation.

"Where is Donnie, you cold, heartless person?" I heard someone speak. The voice was all too familiar and it sounded as though the words were halfway between a yell and a sob.

I pressed my hands to the floor and leaped up, landing on my feet lightly. "Long time no see, Leonardo," I said casually. I was a highly trained ninja and even I didn't see what was coming. He slapped me across the face, like I had done to Donatello earlier. Well, I guess karma was real.

"How dare you slap me?" I demanded.

He kicked me in the gut and I went flying back. Raphael tackled me to the ground and I faintly heard the sound of rope. I was picked up and slammed into a hard and cold wooden chair. Then I felt the rope restricting my movements. I fought against them and I just barely missed as Leonardo slammed the katana I had dropped outside right where my legs had been. I gasped. Leonardo wasn't to be necessarily violent, especially to me. I used his crush on me against him at times. But he would never do this to me and that helped me get away a lot of the time. Okay, so Donatello's disappearance was affecting the calm and thoughtful turtle more than I had thought.

"What is going on in here?" Splinter asked as he, Michelangelo, and April walked into the room. Oh, man. They were all here. And my katana was so close, yet so far away. I reached up with my feet, bending uncomfortably to try and use my feet to pry it free from the wood. Raphael, who had been watching me, slipped it out of the wood and swung it in front of my face. I was lucky that he missed, but he trimmed my bangs a bit. I watched as my black hair fell into my lap. Oh, dear. I was in for it now. Maybe coming here hadn't been my best idea…


	4. The Walking Cheese Grater

**POV: **_Donnie's_

**Pairings: **_none_

**AN: **_ It physically hurt to write this chapter. All the while, I felt so bad for Donnie. He has absolutely no idea who he is or where he's at, and he's left alone with the Shredder. Yeah, can't get that much worse than that. Sorry for the short chapter. I had a hard time writing a_ **not **_brainy Donnie. It's not meant to be._

* * *

**Chapter 4:** _The Walking Cheese Grater__  
_

I chuckled, looking at my bizarre fingers. They were long, but yet stubby. I only had three, unlike the girl who had been in here before, who had five. I could still feel the mark those five slender left on my face. I rubbed my cheek absently, my good mood fading. I had noticed that my mood changed a ton.

I looked up and met the red eyes of the guy in spikes. I smiled. "You look funny," I laughed. "What's with all of the points?"

He smiled politely at me. "Thank you. I take it as a term of endearment. And I do it so all of my enemies fear me," he explained.

"Am I your enemy?" I wondered.

"Of course not. You are a very close friend," he told me. I looked at him.

"I don't really even know you. How can I be your friend if I don't even know your name?" I wondered.

"My name is Oruku Saki, or you can call me Shredder, whichever suits you," he offered.

"Oh, I get the nickname. You look like a paper shredder, or a cheese grater, which kind of shreds cheese," I laughed.

His smile dropped and so did mine. Why was he looking at me funny? What did I do to him?

"You will stay in here until I return. Your stupidity is getting on my nerves," he snapped. I looked up at him, sad. How was I stupid? What did stupid mean, anyway? What did it mean to be stupid? But how was I stupid?! I found myself quite intelligent.

He walked towards the door. "But I'm hungry," I whined.

He groaned. "Starve then," he growled and slammed the door shut. I whined to myself. I was hungry! Why couldn't I eat? What was food? Hmm. So many questions. What did it mean to starve?

I laid back down on my shell. I was going to have to be prepared for some long hours. How long were hours, anyway? I sighed. Why did the cheese grater have to be so mean? He was supposed to provide shredded cheese. Why wouldn't he? He was a big meanie. Maybe he didn't work right. That may be it. But how was a cheese grater supposed to work? I'd have to figure that out. As soon as I ate something.

I looked up a while later when the walking cheese grater walked back in. He actually did have food, but I had no idea if I would like it. "What is that? Cheese?" I asked him, sitting up. He sighed and set the plate of food on the bed by my feet. I looked at it, then up at him. "Why didn't you give me cheese?"

"Quit with the jokes about my name! It's getting annoying!" he snapped. I looked down, pouting. He definitely didn't work right. I wasn't getting shredded cheese from a cheese grater. What was up with that?

"I'm sorry, walking cheese grater," I mumbled.

I looked up as I heard something. I looked up and saw the silvery blade aimed at my head. I whimpered. Now the cheese grater was going to shred me! Oh, no!

He clenched his eyes shut and then slid the long and pointy spike away. I sighed and picked at the food. I picked up some bread, and began nibbling on it. It tasted plain. Ugh! I hated plain bread! I looked up at the cheese grater. "This tastes bad," I told him.

"You're going to eat it anyway or you're going to starve. You're lucky I felt like feeding you," he snapped. I pouted and he frowned, glaring at me. It was frightening. Wasn't a cheese grater supposed to help you? He was just being mean. He wasn't helpful at all!

I looked down at my plate again and I threw the bread down, picking up an apple. I looked at it, turning it over in my hands. It was cold. I tried to bite it and it hurt my teeth. I winced and turned back to the cheese grater. Maybe he'd be helpful now. "Can you shred this for me, please?" I asked him. He growled.

"Sure, I'll shred it for you. Right after I shred _you_!" he yelled and I yelped. I stumbled off of the bed and fell on my shell on the hard metal floor. Wasn't there supposed to be carpet in a bedroom? I scrambled to my feet and took off running out the open door, screaming. I heard him coming after me, gradually catching up to me. I threw my hands out as I ran straight towards a door. I hoped I could bust through it easily and keep going.

I ran straight into the door, banging my head against the metal door. That would explain why my skull wasn't strong enough to go through it. My eyes slipped closed as I heard the cheese grater stand over me. The last thing I felt before my whole body went numb was the tough apple hit me in the head, two halves. My vision went all black and I lost all feeling as I lost consciousness.


	5. Torturing Beyond Belief

**POV: **_Raph's_

**Pairings: **_none_

* * *

**Chapter 5: **_Torturing Beyond Belief_

It's been three days since Donnie went missing. And two days since we've been holding Karai captive. If Shredder was going to hold one of ours captive, we'd hold one of his captive until he let Donnie go. If he wasn't going to play fair, then neither would we.

I was surprised by how many times Leo has threatened her in the past ten minutes. It was like he threatened her ever few seconds. He was the most furious at her, even if we all knew he liked her. It was shocking and also kind of amusing.

"…leave you in the sewers to rot and die," Leo growled, sitting across the room from where Karai was tied to a chair. He had her katana in his hand. But that was the only part of the threat I had heard as I walked into the room from going to the bathroom.

"Chill, Leo. I think she's got the point by now," I chuckled. Leo turned his glare on me.

"If she gets the point, she would've told us where Donnie is by now," he snapped at me.

"Okay, good point. Hey, let me see that real quick," I said, gesturing to the katana in Leo's death grip. He tossed it to me and I caught it by the blade, not cutting my hand. I flipped it around so I gripped the hilt. I walked up behind Karai and wrapped my arms around the back of the chair so the katana was pressed to her throat, my other hand holding the blade near the end. I pulled it back slightly and she clenched her eyes shut uncomfortably.

"Where's Donnie?" I demanded.

"If you kill me, then you'll never find him. I'm your only chance. So, Leo, your threats are empty because you know, deep down, that if you kill me, you'll be the death of your brother," she scoffed.

"We have other resources," I told her as Splinter and April walked into the room. I removed the katana, sliding it into my belt.

"Have you got anything?" Leo asked them.

"Okay, before Mikey left to go get pizza, he found that the clock on Donnie's T-phone was frozen at 7:55pm, five minutes before he was supposed to meet me. So that means it was smashed at that time, and that was most likely the time he got attacked. And, Splinter and I have made a list of possible places where the Shredder is hiding," April told us. Splinter held up a sheet of paper with a lot of addresses of places. "They're all big enough to support all of the Foot Clan, along with there to be enough room for the Purple Dragons, since I recently found out that the Purple Dragons are working for Shredder. But that would also mean that it's in New York somewhere. I mean, what's the point of driving from another state just to rob New York of all of the money and priceless artifacts? So, we made a list of possibilities in New York."

"You could look all over the country, and never find your stupid brother," Karai hissed. I aimed the katana at her head and she shut up.

"Donnie is not stupid!" April yelled at Karai and took the katana from my hand, storming towards Karai. I caught her wrist and jerked her back.

"Yeah, he is. Or, at least, he's acting like it," Karai told us.

"What do you mean?" April demanded, pausing, but still gripping the katana. I swear, if she wasn't working on finding Donnie while we kept an eye on Karai, there would have been no one for us to watch. Working was the only thing that kept her calm enough. But, shell, now she was even madder than Leo.

"Ever since he woke up, he's been acting like a complete moron. He's just acting it out since he knows that we can't kill him because my dad is trying to use Donatello to find you guys. Donatello should know that he's not smart enough to act dumb-witted enough to fool my dad," Karai explained.

"Wait, why was he just waking up? He fell asleep in your dad's hands?" April hissed.

"No, ever since the blow to the head a few days ago, he's been a complete idiot, and he was unconscious for several hours," Karai said.

"Wait, didn't Donnie say a year ago when someone he knew got slammed into a wall that if you hit your head just right, it'd damage some of your brain cells and you can't ever save them?" I asked, trying to remember some of the things that Donnie has told us to make us smarter. It was the only thing that was holding me back from actually murdering Karai and giving up all hope of finding Donnie.

"It's amnesia, where you lose all memories of everyone around you and most of the things you've ever learned. Has he been speaking at all?" April asked.

"Yeah, he says he's never heard of you, Leonardo, when I talked to him about it," Karai answered.

"Man, if he can't remember one of you guys, he's not going to be able to remember any of us," April gasped.

Leo took out his own katana, which was a lot bigger than hers. "Tell us where Donnie is," he growled.

"And if I don't?" she asked him.

"I will personally kill your father and everyone who's ever worked for him," Leo snapped. "I swear on my life if you don't tell us, I will find him and I will take out everyone, including you. I don't care how much you rely on the fact that I may have, at one point, liked you. But it was only because you respect honor. But even if you honor your dad, you don't honor him at the same time. If you honored him, you would tell us where Donnie is and we wouldn't kill your dad. If he dies, you wouldn't have been honoring him. If you think keeping Donnie's location a secret will save you and your dad, it won't."

That was really harsh. We all knew how much Karai honored her father. Now, Leo was threatening to destroy her honor if she didn't tell us. Even though Leo had been so mad and mean to Karai these past two days, this was by far the cruelest thing he has ever said to someone. To anyone. He wouldn't even say something like that to _Shredder_ who was, by far, the worst guy we know. Karai wasn't as mean, but still, for Leo to say something like that to her, man, that was beyond what I had ever expected from Leo to say to someone.

Karai glared at Leo, at all of us. I could tell that Leo just wanted to kill Karai in this moment. Shell.

"You better start talking," I snarled.

And I was surprised that she did. She told us where Shredder was keeping Donnie, and what Shredder's plans were for Donnie. And man, she was crying the whole time. She knew that either way she decided to go, she would still break her honor to her dad. If she told us his plans, she'd have given away her father's secret plans that we were never supposed to know. And if she didn't, well, she'd have gotten her father killed. It was a lose-lose situation for her. It was the exact opposite for us. If she told us, we'd get Donnie back. If she didn't, we'd kill Shredder by how determined we were and we'd still get Donnie back.

As soon as she was done spilling all of the secrets, Leo stepped forward. "Kill me now, Leonardo," she cried. "You know everything you need to know. How to get in, where Donatello should be, and how to get back out safely. You have no use for me."

He surprised me by cutting her loose. He probably surprised her, too. As soon as she was out of the chair, she fell to her knees. I almost felt bad for her. But she deserved it. She had kept this a secret to us for days. She deserved to have her loyalty to her father and have it be the death of her.

"Get out of here. You're right. You're of no use to us," Leo growled.

As soon as she was gone, we started planning. We planned all night to make sure we did this right. We couldn't let Donnie be killed and, right now, Donnie's life is at stake.

Our plan was simple. April and Splinter, in disguises, would walk through the front doors and distract people. Then, Casey and Mikey would come in and start trashing the place, getting everyone else's attention. Their escape route would be the front doors or any other windows they could find. Meanwhile, Leo and I would sneak onto the floor where Donnie was. We would free him and get him out of there. Once we were back at the lair, we'd call one of the four and tell them that Donnie's safe and that they could get out of there. It should be easy.


	6. Brave Rescuers

**POV: **_Mikey's_

**Pairings: **_none_

* * *

**Chapter 6: **_Brave Rescuers_

I was so excited that we'd get Donnie back. I sure hope he's okay. That's why April and Splinter were going along, just in case he wasn't. April said Donnie's erased mind might get him in trouble with Shredder and that his head may be damaged. But other than that, she doesn't see any injuries that could seriously hurt him. Unless Donnie really did get himself into some deep trouble with Shredder.

"You guys all remember the plan?" Leo asked through our phones. They were all connected to each other, so we could all tap in and speak at any moment. We all wore little microphones that hooked up to our phones. Man, if Donnie was dead, we'd never be able to use technology again. Our stuff breaks so often that Donnie always is available to fix things. If he really was gone forever, we'd never have anything nice. All of the technology that had a role tonight was stuff Donnie personally made. Using parts from the junkyard and scrap metal he managed to find in the sewers. He has never bought any supplies to build his stuff. He sure deserved new stuff.

"Yeah, mother. We all remember what we're doing," Raph snapped sarcastically.

"April, remind me again why Raph and Leo were paired up together. That just spells disaster," I muttered. If Raph were standing next to me, he would've slapped me for saying that. I did hear him growl, though.

"If they care about Donnie, they'll work together," April sighed.

We heard April and Splinter's microphones go off, which meant that they were on their way in. Casey and I leaned back against a building a few blocks away.

"Do you think their distraction will work?" I asked.

"Maybe. But we get to go in and smash things to get further attention drawn to us," Casey said happily.

"True. It's a gift to break things like I do," I responded smugly.

We waited for awhile during the time that April and Splinter were inside. One of their microphones connected, which was our signal. I pulled my black hoody over my head further and we walked to the building.

"Mikey to Leo. We're heading in. Time to roll, brothers," I said.

"Let's go save Donnie," Raph cheered, which was a surprise. But I ignored the shock. It wouldn't help me.

Casey and I stormed in. "There you guys are! We were looking all over New York for you two," Casey yelled at April and Splinter, all part of the plan.

"These people can't give very good directions," April snapped, gesturing to the Foot ninjas behind the desk.

"Well, maybe we can teach them a sense of direction," I growled. Casey pulled on his hockey mask as he pulled out a baseball bat. I pulled out my nun-chucks, prepared to bash anything I saw.

Casey and I started totally destroying the nice little lobby, smashing windows, throwing furniture around, and basically making a huge mess and a lot of noise.

Eventually, we saw the Foot ninjas run for help, probably to go tell Shredder that there were two idiots with lethal weapons wrecking their lobby. I smiled and said that Shredder would be coming down shortly to Leo and Raph.

"Guys, go. We've got this covered. We'll all meet you back at the lair, everyone is making it out of here," Casey said to April and Splinter. They nodded and made their escape into the sewers.

We turned around and waited. Eventually, the Shredder came down.

"Get out of here. You're not welcome in here after this," Shredder growled, not recognizing me.

"Hey, these idiots weren't giving my babe and her father proper directions. They're not very friendly to us, either," Casey snapped.

"Look. Maybe this was just a whole miscommunications. Can those guys talk?" I asked politely, trying to buy time without ending up fighting Shredder.

"Only to people who work for me. Not to strangers like you," Shredder snapped at us.

"Well, I'd work for you. I'll clean up this mess," I offered, the only time in my life where I've _offered_ to clean. Most of the time I'm forced.

"I'll clean, too," Casey spoke up.

"I'll be watching you. If you don't start cleaning up this horrendous mess, you'll have to be cleaning up the remains of one another," Shredder growled and we nodded.

We cleaned for a while, waiting for the signal that they had Donnie and they were back in the sewers. It was painful. My body wasn't meant to take cruel cleaning.

A little buzz and a whistle in the headphones I wore under my hoody signaled that they were long gone. Casey and I looked at each other before standing up simultaneously. Shredder looked at us.

"You two aren't done," he pointed out.

"We'll never work for you, Shred-head. Suckers," Casey and I yelled as we ran out of the building. We disappeared into the sewers and hid for a while. No Foot ninjas ever came down. Thank goodness.

"We're coming," I told the people back at the lair.

"Hey, little talking box," I heard Donnie laugh.

"Yeah, we have bigger problems than the possibility that we're being stalked," Leo sighed. "Donnie really lost everything."

"I can tell. That is _so_ _not_ Donnie," I muttered. "We're getting close."

"It's disturbing hearing Donnie sound so…stupid," I sighed to Casey.

"It's painful," Casey agreed.

We finally made it back to the lair where Donnie was on his shell and Leo was sitting on his hands. Raph was sitting on his feet. It looked painful. Judging by the look in Donnie's desperate eyes, I could tell that he felt that way.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Donnie was trying to take apart everything he sees. We had no choice. He wouldn't stop any other way," Leo sighed.

"You guys are big jerks. You're no better than the giant cheese grater," Donnie pouted.

"Ouch. That's an insult," Casey muttered.

"No kidding," I agreed. "If he says you're no better than Shredder, man. That's gotta hurt."

"He's been saying the same thing for a while. We've gotten over it," Raph grumbled.

"Guys, we've got to figure out a way to get Donnie's memories back," April pointed out. "He's never going to get better if he thinks you're treating him the same way that Shredder was treating to him. You two said you found him tied up, correct?" Raph and Leo nodded. "This isn't helping. We don't know what Shredder has told him and if we make him think about the way you two are treating him, then it's not helping in any way."

"You just want him to get his memory back so he'll remember that he was going to propose to you, April," Raph snapped. Wait, what?! Donnie was going to propose to April!? Did no one tell me anything anymore?! How many more secrets have they been keeping from me?

"What?" Casey and Leo asked in shock.

"That's not true. I honestly want him to get his memory back so he'll go back to normal," April defended. Although she said it wasn't true, I knew deep down that that was part of her reason for wanting Donnie's memory to come back.

"You're so pretty," Donnie said suddenly, looking at April.

"He's fine," Casey joked.

"This is serious, all of you. Donatello must regain his memory and soon," Splinter spoke up.

"Who's Donatello?" Donnie asked. Oh, boy. We had a long way to go and it made me think that we were never going to get him back.


	7. He's the One

**POV: **_April's_

**Pairings: **_April/Don_

**AN: **_This chapter takes place five years after the last chapter. I'll do other stories that tell about what happened in those five years while Donnie is getting better, but I just felt like skipping to where Donnie's fine again. Like I said before, it's hard writing stories where Donnie __**isn't**__smart. But I will write stories of Donnie getting better._

* * *

**Chapter 7: **_He's the One_

I sat down next to Donnie who was laying on the couch, looking at the TV. He had been watching the news for the past twelve hours. Well, he was just trying to figure out some stuff that we hadn't been able to teach him or help him remember. But I had no idea what interested him.

"So, what's happening in the world that's so interesting, Donnie?" I asked, touching his arm. He smiled at me.

"Haven't you heard yet? Oroku Saki is getting arrested for bombing Japan a few days ago. They finally tracked the bombs back to him and his friends in Japan," Donnie told me.

"You're kidding. Well, I heard about the bombing, just not that he did it," I gasped.

"Yeah, he's a jerk. He deserved his fate," Donnie sighed.

"Well, he did lots of more things besides just bombing innocent people," I commented. "He tried to kill you all, then he kept you tied up, and tried to kill you all again."

"I remember being tied up. That wasn't fun. Leo and I were talking about what's happened in the past and he figured that I've had enough life or death experiences where I just barely escape with my life. He said it might be good for me to stay down here for a while, and I agreed. That was how I figured this problem out," Donnie muttered. I nodded. He sat up and looked at me.

"April, is it true that I was going to propose the night I was kidnapped?" Donnie whispered. I nodded seriously. "Raph keeps trying to tell me that, but I wasn't quite sure if I should believe him."

"Donnie, even I don't know for sure yet. Raph keeps telling me the same thing since he claims that he was working on planning it with you before that night, and I believed him. But, I never even got a chance to find out if that's what you really wanted to do," I sighed.

"I can believe it, April. I can believe that I wanted to," Donnie breathed. I looked at him questioningly. Was he serious? The look in his eyes told me that he wasn't joking. He slowly reached over and took my hand and covered it with his own.

"Will you marry me?" he asked me softly. I nodded, tears filling my eyes. Of course I would. I would marry Donnie no matter what. He let me see my hand again and now, slid onto my ring finger, was a beautiful ring with an amethyst gemstone crowned with diamonds around it on a silver band. I gasped. It was beautiful. Oh, Donnie.

He brought my hand up to his lips and he kissed the back of my hand. "How long have you been planning this?" I asked him, and his liquid red eyes flashed up to look into my soft blue ones.

"Ever since yesterday. Raph and I found the ring in my bag they managed to find the night they broke me out of there. It had always been my bag. I can remember the bag, just not anything that was inside. Raph said that this was the ring I had bought for you and I found it really beautiful. I planned this myself," he admitted. "So not long."

"It is a beautiful ring, Donnie, and I'm proud of you for thinking this through with no help since you're always so shy," I told him.

"It's also rather impressive, since I'm not able to think as well as I used to be able to. I think the blow to the head knocked those brain cells out and killed them. It worked rather well, despite what I was thinking all morning," he chuckled.

I snuggled closer to Donnie on the couch. He wrapped an arm over my shoulders and I laid my head on his plastron. Donnie was surprisingly warm for a cold-blooded turtle.

I had noticed a while before this whole mess started that he ran a little warmer than his brothers, which makes me think that he's more human than his brothers. It wouldn't surprise me, although Donnie has always come across as inhuman, immortal almost. He was a lot smarter than all the smartest humans, him being able to cram so much information into his head at one time and in such a short period. And he's always been much kinder than the nicest person on earth, mutant or human. It was nice to know that Donnie was nicer and smarter than everyone I had ever heard of.

Donnie and I fell asleep on the couch, Donnie going first. It gave me just a little bit of time to think some more before I went out. Marrying Donnie would probably be the best choice I had made in a while. Donnie was the one who was meant for me, even if he was a mutant turtle. I didn't care what any of my family members said. Donnie was the one, and there was nothing anyone could say to me that would make me change my mind. Donnie would make a great husband and he would always be a great protector. Sure, his brothers had always been like brothers to me, Donnie has been a brother, but more of a friend or lover. And he was a great lover. He was very passionate when it came to love and expressing his feelings, and he always made me feel like I would always be the only girl in the world. And to him, I probably was the only one. I fell asleep with a small grin on my face, curling up to my new fiancé who would be the only one in my life for as long as I shall live.


End file.
